1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tennis training devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tennis guide training device for enabling practicing tennis players to develop a better union of visual and motor skills. Many novice tennis players beginning to learn the sport think that an oversized racket will provide them with instant tennis skills. However, after a short period, the neophyte player realizes that the oversized racket is of little help and they convince themselves that they were never meant to play tennis and then quit the sport. The more people who become depressed with the game of tennis, the more the tennis industry suffers. As a partial remedy, the present invention provides a training device which facilitates the rapid increase in skill level of beginning tennis players. Perceptual literature will verify that as the visual and motor skills of an individual are coordinated, the skill in the activity in which the individual is engaged increases. In order to implement these perceptual training theories in the field of tennis, it is necessary that a player repeatedly visualize the tennis ball passing over a designated area of the net. The more frequently a player visualizes the correct passage of the tennis ball over the top of the net, the easier the player will find it to achieve the motor skills necessary to replicate the desired visual results. To be able to consistently hit the ball over a certain region of the net, the player's brain must have a target. Once the brain registers the target, it can mentally select from the player's remembered repertoire of strokes to pick the best stroke to enable placing the ball over the desired region of the net, in any given circumstance. In order to achieve these advantages, the present invention provides a tennis guide training device which utilizes an actual size tennis ball as a visual target.